


crybaby.

by yuuciifer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, first fic, idk - Freeform, please treat it nicely, this is so messy and trashy don’t read unless you want to cringe jfxfksndn, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuciifer/pseuds/yuuciifer
Summary: he always seems to fail.





	crybaby.

I'm tired, tired to the bone. The type of tired that can't be fixed with sleep, or a good nap ((not that I can either get fucking both of those)). I feel weak, the bags under my eyes are heavy, and slowly, agonizing pain came across my chest. 

-

Shit.

It was happening again.

Blood curling screams, quick, incoherent prayers, crying, wailing, 

I can't breathe.

why was this happening?

"My lord."

Jenny, the only mother figure I had my whole God forsaken life, was staring at me, with emotionless eyes.

it's so cold.

I didn't say anything back, a simple "hum" came out of my perfectly healthy lips.

why did they feel so dry?

-

My body was warm and soft, with glowing skin.

why did it feel so cold?

My hair was longer, and silky, flowing with the air gracefully.

It felt greasy and gross.

The wings attached to my back, look glorious,strong,and perfectly framed for my body.

I felt like chopping them off.

-

The cliff I was standing on, cold on my feet, little rocks prickling the bottom of my foot. It was nostalgic, really.

"Ryo-Chan, don't come play outside without shoes on!"

the little boy only stared at the honey-eyed boy, dumbfounded.

his feet ached, but, why did it matter?. He could still play with him.

He stepped forward.

He felt a sharp pain, and felt warm blood trickling down.

oh.

glass pierced him.

He stared at the blood absentmindedly while Akira screamed and wailed for his parents to come help.

-

He was snapped back into reality when he heard foot steps, by far away, he could see a dark figure.

This was a all well too familiar scene for him.

Akira.

He casted his eyes to him, tiredly, already knowing what he'll say.

He had a bit of hope, that maybe, just maybe, he'll say something different. 

but it quickly got shot down when Akira turned on his heel and walked away from him.

-

He was hugging what was once Akira. 

The crybaby Akira, the full of life Akira, affectionate Akira.

Akira  
Akira  
Akira  
Akira  
Akira  
Akira  
Akira!

He sobbed and wailed, screamed and yelled.

Im so fucking tired.

He held Akira close, drowning in his tears, whispering sweet nothings to his lover.

I'm so fucking tired, Akira.

He ran his fingers through Akira's hair, trying to conform him, or maybe trying to comfort himself.

His brother were looking down on him, singing a familiar melody. 

Michael.

Fucking Michael.

He could kill him, but the pain and agony slowed him down, and one part of him wished, he could be with his beloved if he dies.

That never happened.

Michael looked down on him, with pure disgust in his eyes.

"Once the most beautiful and powerful angel, Father's favorite!."

Michael grinned, pridefully.

"Now look at you now."

He couldn't give two fucks about what Michael said, he just wanted Akira, Akira, Akira, and only Akira.

He was too tired to say something back.

Michael pulled his sword.

That's right.

He swung it forward.

I always seem to fail.

**Author's Note:**

> this has hella grammatical errors ,,,, im so sorry.  
feed back is so greatly appreciated but please be nice with me fkwnenjajwk,,,, im working on it.  
nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> ps. this is also on Wattpad, my username is @satanisacrybaby_ :,,


End file.
